1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line skating safety accessories and more particularly pertains to a new safety stand for PURPOSE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of in-line skating safety accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, in-line skating safety accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,851 by Sherlock et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,806 by Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,497 Prather et al.; PCT Patent No. WO 96/29041 by Doyle et al; PCT Patent No. WO 95/31954 by Lorman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,678 by McCabe; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,502 by Brown.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new safety stand. The inventive device includes an upper ring defining a center space. A plurality of support legs downwardly extend from the upper ring to support the upper ring above a ground surface. The lower end of each of the support legs has a ground engaging swivel wheel.
In these respects, the safety stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping keep a user stable and upright while in-line skating.